The Kiss
by Blonde Ravenclaw
Summary: AU Why you should ALWAYS check your drink before drinking it at a party. Request made by Gabwr and goes with What We Don't Know. Read Warning before reading the oneshot. Contains OC's.


I don't own Harry Potter. I do own Danny, Serenity, and Ellie.

Rating: T

**Warning: Underage drinking though unintentional, boys drunkenly kissing, implied threesome that doesn't exist outside the drunken minors' minds, and one freaked-out veela hybrid. If any of this offends, don't yell at me because I wrote it out. Oh, I forgot swearing too... **

This was a request in my _Nundu Series: Outtakes_ by Gabwr that I posted separatedly due to lack of wanting to jack the rating up.

* * *

_**The Kiss**_

"Come on, bro. Yeh need to lighten up, so yer comin' wit' meh," Danny stated firmly to Harry in his light Cockney accent. Harry had come back from Hogwarts a couple of weeks ago. Both of his friends were horrified when they were told what had happened.

"Dan, knock it off. I'm not in the mood for you. No offense, mate, but you are the _worst_ person to be around when tragedy happens because you're too damn cheerful."

"I'm goan to ignore wha' yeh jus' said. Come on, do I 'ave to throw yeh over my shoulder an' take advantage of the fact tha' I 'it a major growth spurt while yeh were at school?"

Harry gave him a look and said, "Get out of here before the Dursleys find out that there's a vampire in their house." Danny gave him a look and did what he had just threatened to do. Harry groaned when he was warped out against his will.

"Where are you taking me?" Harry whined as he was forced to watch his friend walk while he was upside-down.

"A party my sorta friend is throwin'," Danny stated.

'Stupid, tall Vampy…' Harry thought.

'I heard that you know, and don't call me that!'

* * *

"'Ello, anyone there?" Danny called as he entered a warehouse that was blaring loud music with Harry still thrown over his shoulder.

"Aye, mate. And who's the bloke swung over yer shoulder, Dan?"

"Meh best mate, 'Arry. 'E needs to loosen up after gettin' 'ome from tha' posh school 'e goes to, so I kidnapped 'im."

"My relatives are going to… Well, actually I don't think they would care if I was really kidnapped…"

"I still think yeh should jus' stay with Vix and me, 'Ar."

"I know, mate, I know. Will you put me down now…? I'm sick of staring at the ground."

"Oh, right, sorry." Danny put Harry down on the ground with ease.

'Stupid vampire,' Harry thought.

'Lazy wizard,' Danny shot back as they were led into the main room where the party was. Harry was being shoved around by Danny as the vampire introduced him to his many street rat acquaintances and allies.

'They don't know about that mansion, Har. I don't really trust them to not do something, so they can have it for themselves,' Danny suddenly said.

'Okay, I thought as much.'

* * *

**ONE HOUR LATER

* * *

**

Harry was bored and really thirsty. "I'm going to get some punch, do you want any, Dan?" he asked.

"Sure, if yeh doan mind, of course."

"If I did, I wouldn't have offered it, mate."

"…good point."

Harry rolled his eyes at him friend and went to the punch table. He never even considered that it might have been spiked or something when he got two big cups full of it. Harry went back and handed one to Danny.

"Tanks," Danny said. Harry almost sighed at his accent. It was a little depressing knowing that your best friend is a street rat… At least the accent wasn't as strong as everyone else's at this warehouse… His accent was never really all that strong in the first place.

"No problem. Is Ren coming…?"

"She says she's goan to drop by later to make sure we doan get drunk, killed, kidnapped, etcetera. She is such a concerned friend…" The last part was quite sarcastic. He took a small sip of the punch and commented, "Hm, this stuff is good. Try it, 'Arry."

Harry shrugged and sipped the punch. "You're right, for once."

"'Ey!"

"Hay is for horses."

* * *

**HALF HOUR LATER

* * *

**

Danny hiccupped and looked at Harry. "Yer hot, yeh know tha' 'Ar?" he innocently asked with a slur.

Harry pretended to be bashful and slurred back, "So are yooooooouuuuu…" He too hiccupped.

"Really?" Danny drawled slightly and moved closer to his equally drunk friend.

* * *

Danny's supposed "friend" smirked and titled his head towards the minors. "Who said tha' they would start hittin' on each other if we spiked the punch witout 'em knowin'…? Woo, Nellie! Wait just a sec…!"

* * *

Harry and Danny kept scooting closer and closer to the other until Harry was literally on the vampire's lap. Green eyes met blue eyes as the two slowly tilted their heads to side and moved closer together… right as Serenity walked in with her camera.

"Okay, who spiked the punch?" she asked the sniggering men in the corner.

"Really, would we _ever_ do tha', sweetheart," one of them said with a wink.

"In yer dreams," Serenity snarled. "I'll yell at yeh _after_ I ge' enough blackmail to humiliate those two for the rest of their lives."

She walked behind them unnoticed and snapped a picture right as their lips met. Danny immediately wrapped his arms around his brotherly friend in an attempt to deepen it. Serenity snapped another photo. The sniggers turned into loud laughter.

"Ahem," Serenity finally cut in after they had to pull away to breathe, and she had gotten quite a few photos.

Harry and Danny both immediately looked up at her. They weren't embarrassed, but Serenity couldn't identify what that emotion was that was flickering through both of their eyes when they looked at her. Serenity squeaked when both of the boys suddenly grabbed her and pulled her over the couch they were on, so she was squashed between them. Harry had put his legs on hers, and both of the teenaged boys' arms were wrapped tightly around her to the point that she couldn't move, let alone get off. "Hi, Vix," Danny suddenly cooed and pecked her cheek.

"What are yeh doing?!" Serenity yelled as she tried to wiggle out of their tight, rather possessive grasp of her. Were they trying to get her to join them in drunkenly kissing people they considered siblings?

Harry smirked and lifted her chin up. "Damn, how come I never noticed you were so hot?"

"I know; I missed it too, 'Arry," Danny complained. Both boys gave her a sloppy kiss on one of her cheeks. She scowled and attempted to bite them. "Ah, doan worry, Ren. We ain't goan 'urt yeh, sweetie," Danny cooed at her with a bit of a slur.

"Really, Ren, we're your best friends. We'll treat ya okay," Harry slurred. He let go of Serenity with one of his arms and grabbed his cup. He drank deeply from it.

"Let go of meh!"

"No, I doan think we will," Danny stated. He said to Harry, "Do yeh want to carry 'er feet or 'er upper body?"

"I'll take the feet. She's being a little feisty at the moment."

"'Ey, let go of meh!" Serenity yelled when she was picked up against her will by her very drunken friends. "My camera…!" This time, she whined.

Harry grabbed it and put the strap around her neck gently. "There you go, beautiful." He almost lost his balance from the sudden movement. Yep, he was definitely drunk.

Why, oh why, did she have to find out she was half veela this year? The jerks in the corner were laughing their heads off at them. She glared at them fiercely as Danny and Harry carried her. Danny's arms were tightly wrapped around her upper body, and he had pinned her arms to her sides; Harry was carrying her legs carefully.

The boys stopped carrying her all of the sudden and stared at the other. Serenity blinked a few times and watched her friends give the other goo-goo eyes. "I love you," they both slurred out at the same time. Serenity was torn between screaming, staring at them completely mortified, or laughing at them and tormenting them with this night for the rest of their lives. She decided to just stare at them in horror.

"Ah, I think Ren's left out," Harry cooed and pushed a piece of long hair out of Serenity's face with his free hand gently.

"Is she? Aw, doan worry, lovely. We love yeh too."

Serenity's eyes grew wide in horror. Yes, she had a crush on Danny for a very long time, but this was not how she wanted his affection! She didn't want Harry staring at her with desire at all!

Danny's jaw clenched, and he muttered softly, "I think she doan love us, 'Arry…" He hiccupped loudly soon after.

Harry's lip stuck out in an adorable pout before he smirked and replied with a slur, "Well, she'll learn to love us, right? I mean, we're both hot, so she won't resist us for very long." Danny's face soon had a smirk on it as they picked her up again but much tighter, and one of them was watching her closely the whole time.

Serenity gave up on getting away from them in favor of glaring at the people in the corner. Her glower clearly said, "You are in for a world of pain tomorrow." Danny scowled at the attention she was giving the men in the corner instead of him and Harry; he gently titled her chin, so she was staring at Harry instead.

* * *

"Shit," the person who had spiked the punch muttered as Serenity was carried away by the boys walking clumsily, "she is goan to kill us all."

"Tha' cute midget? Yer actually scared of 'er?"

"Yeh doan know Serenity. She is extremely 'ot-'eaded wit a wicked right 'ook. She doan rely on Dan fer protection a' all… Oh boy, I tink I'm goan to lay low for a bi'. I'm no' all tat scared of either 'er or Dan, bu' **both** of 'em ain't something I wan' ta deal wit."

* * *

Serenity pouted when she was dropped on Danny's bed and immediately trapped by her drunken friends on either side. 'Crap, they seem to be adamant about making me _love_ **both** of them. This is so wrong on so many levels. Harry is like my older brother! Maybe I should just play along…?' Serenity prayed to the high heavens that neither of them were going to remember this come tomorrow when she managed to face Danny and deeply kiss him.

Danny immediately reacted and pulled her on his lap. Serenity almost grimaced at the strong smell of alcohol that came from his breath. She had no idea how they managed to miss it because she could taste it on his lips. Serenity panicked when Danny clumsily tried to stick his tongue in her mouth. She pulled away and attempted to make up an excuse as to why she didn't let him stick his tongue in her mouth that would make sense to the two drunken mages. "Wha' the 'ell were yeh eatin'? Keep yer tongue in yer own mouth until yeh eat a bloody breath mint," Serenity snapped at him.

Danny had a dazed look on his face before snapping out of it and sheepishly slurring, "…sorry? Yer turn wit Vix, 'Ar." Serenity paled slightly at the last comment as she was picked up again and dumped on Harry's lap.

'Think fast, think fast, think-. Duh, you imbecile! You're half veela! Just let loose some of your charm with a kiss. That'll leave them dazed enough for you to let enough allure out to get them under your control! …I still have to kiss Harry though, damn it!' She didn't have a choice either way because Harry had hugged her tightly before pressing a kiss on her lips and almost missing. Serenity was in so much disturbed-shock that she almost forgot to let loose her allure. A dazed look came across the drunken wizard's face that told her it worked.

Harry started blurting out his achievements to her while trying to nibble on her ear. Serenity shoved his face away easily. Danny blinked a few times and just stared at her. Serenity had a feeling that she really didn't need to do it, but she kissed her longtime crush and best friend on the lips again with a strong blast of veela charm. Soon, both boys were blabbering away everything they had ever done that was impressive and some that were made up.

"I once flew to Pluto on my firebolt! Isn't that cool, Serenity?"

"Yeah, while I… uh… knocked ou' fifty really muscular guys in a figh', ain't tat more cooler, Vixie?"

Do I really need to point out who said what…?

Serenity sighed and let her charm out fully. Both boys spaced out before talking even faster. Time to use this to her advantage! "Why don't yeh sit closer together so I can sit on both of yeh at the same time?" she innocently asked. The brunettes immediately sat very close together. Serenity mentally groaned and sat on their laps.

Their arms almost immediately wrapped tightly around her waist. 'I might as well take advantage of the fact that they're all too willing to let me use them as a chair…' Serenity thought; she scooted over so that she was only sitting one of them—she couldn't see which one—and buried her head into the other's chest. Did she mention that she found this wrong and gross…? Maybe if it was only a certain, oblivious vampire doing this, but Harry? Ew!

Serenity was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't realize that she pulled her charm back in. She paled slightly when Danny and Harry both blinked and shook their heads. Luckily, the alcohol was messing with their brains, so they didn't realize what she was trying to do. Well, it was worth the shot. Serenity said as innocently and concernedly as she could, "Are yeh two okay…? Yeh, like, spaced out."

Serenity almost gasped when she was tightly hugged by whoever she was sitting on. She looked up to see it was Harry. That meant her pillow was Danny's chest. "My turn," Harry stated and tried to pull her completely away from Danny.

Danny pulled her back to him and snapped, "No, meh turn wit blondie."

They continued to pull her back and forth until Serenity started to fill a little nauseous. "Stop it! Yer makin' meh sick!" Danny pulled her one final time and got her fully on his lap. She was picked up and cradled by his chest. Sloppy, wet kisses were placed all over her face. Harry was brooding at the lack of attention.

"Daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaannnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnny," Harry whined. He soon stopped his whining when he hiccupped again.

Danny stared at Harry; Harry stared back. Danny suddenly dropped Serenity and lunged at Harry. Serenity closed her eyes due to lack of wanting to see her friends possibly make-out… again. She cautiously opened her left eye when she heard a loud thump. Danny seemed to have grabbed Harry to do LeFay-knows-what and had made the two fall off the bed.

Serenity glanced at the clock and almost sighed in relief. It was eleven meaning that she could get away with convincing them to go to sleep. She was not even _considering_ forcing Harry to go home in his current mind frame. He probably would have dragged her or Danny with him. Danny in turn probably would've dragged her with him so she wouldn't be "left out". If Harry tried to take her with him, Danny probably would have wiggled his way with them. Currently, Danny and Harry were making it clear that she wasn't leaving their sight, and they weren't planning on leaving the other. She'd have to wait until the morning to take a shower…

"Guys, I'm sleepy," Serenity cutely whined. The boys were still on the ground stupidly.

"Then go to bed, our sweet. We'll watch yeh," Danny cooed.

Serenity was getting frustrated now. "Where…? And I doan want yeh two watching meh…! Tha's creepy sor' of," Serenity whined. She had to applaud herself for a job well done into tricking them into thinking that… Ew, she didn't want to think about what those two thought they were…

Danny and Harry exchanged smug looks before standing up and throwing the bed on the ground with her on it. She glared at them broodingly as she recomposed herself after she screamed from shock. "I'm goan to get yer bed, okay dear?" Danny said with a slur.

Serenity blinked a few times when she realized that he was talking to her by the expectant looks she was being given. "Oh, right, sure. Wha'ever…" she muttered. Danny jogged out and almost tripped as Harry picked the blankets out from under her. "Hey!" she whined. Wait, getting her bed…?

Danny soon came back with her mattress swung over his shoulder. He threw it down next to his with ease. "Beautiful, will you move so we can spread the blankets and stuff around?" Harry asked with a hiccup. Serenity moved and was soon dumped right in the middle after Harry and Danny clumsily spread the quilts and blankets around the bed. "Hey, where are you going?" Harry suspiciously asked when she got up to change into some more worn clothes.

"I need to change into my pajamas…"

Danny dug into his drawers and threw a pair of his boxers and one of his t-shirts at her. "There yeh go, now yeh doan 'ave to leave. Do yeh need to borrow something, 'Ar?"

Serenity squeaked when she realized that they expected her to change in front of them. Serenity dove under the covers and quickly changed into Danny's clothes. She was wearing her crush's underwear; this was so cool! Serenity poked her head back out and blushed. Harry and Danny were both in the middle of changing their shirts. Serenity hid back under the covers and stayed there until someone picked her up.

Serenity should have seen it coming… They wanted to sleep in the same bed as her. Well, come tomorrow she'd get to laugh at them as they threw up, so she guessed that she could put with being used as a teddy bear. It's not like they haven't slept in the same bed before at the orphanage.

Danny had picked her up and sat down on the pushed together beds; Harry soon sat next to him. "Share," Harry reminded Danny. Danny grumbled and placed Serenity, so she was partially on Harry and partially on Danny.

"Admit it," Danny demanded softly but firmly. Two sets of arms were once again tightly wrapped against her. Two familiar faces were both in her face and staring down at her expectantly.

Serenity blinked and asked, "…admit wha'?"

Harry answered her this time with, "That you love us with all your heart, but you're just too shy to admit it."

Not again… Serenity quickly noticed that the grips grew tighter and pulled her closer to the drunken boys. "Uh… sure, let's go wit that," she muttered. She almost choked when she was pulled into a tight bear hug. Two sloppy, wet kisses were placed on her cheeks from either side. Her cheeks had to smell so bad right now…

Harry and Danny suddenly exchanged looks and seemed to be mentally conversing. They nodded in agreement and turned to her. "So sorry, Renny, but we're still not one hundred percent sure on your faithfulness to us," Harry whispered regretfully with a slur.

"Wha' are yeh talkin'-? 'Ey, let go of meh!" Danny and Harry had each grabbed one of her slender arms and pinned them to her side. Strands of bright yellow and silvery-black wrapped around her torso. The smug looks were back on their faces.

Danny carefully picked her up again and gently lied her down in the middle of the beds. Serenity looked longingly at her camera when the two boys shared another brief kiss. Both of them leaned down and briefly kissed her on the lips against her will and lied down next to her on either side. They both rolled on their side so they were facing her and tightly wrapped an arm around her.

"Goodnight," Harry said.

"Nigh', meh sweets," Danny slurred and hiccupped one final time.

"…night, _dears_," Serenity grounded out. Luckily for her, her irritation when right over their heads. The boys smirked after her comment with smugness one final time before falling asleep. Serenity sighed and tried to free her arms only to get a small shock of electricity hitting her.

"Stop struggling and just accept, Vix," Harry muttered before falling asleep and maybe even passing out.

Serenity rolled her eyes and attempted to fall asleep.

* * *

**THE NEXT MORNING**

"Gah!" Harry yelled when he woke up. His head hurt like hell, he had no idea where he was, he woke up in the same bed as Serenity and Danny, Danny seemed to not be feeling all so well either, and Serenity seemed very frustrated, tired, and was tied up by his and Danny's magic for some reason.

"Will yeh morons untie meh now?" Serenity snapped.

"Uh… wha's going on an' why are yeh wearin' a pair of meh boxers…?"

"The punch was spiked tha' yeh two kept drinking," Serenity snapped as the magic bonds were taken off her slim body.

"That explains why I'm going to go throw up in the bathroom…" Harry stated and ran out.

Danny blinked and then pressed, "Bu' why are yeh in meh underwear? An' tat's meh shirt!"

"You wouldn't let meh leave yer sight and threw them at meh to wear."

"Wha' did 'Ar and I do?"

Serenity sighed and grabbed her camera. She pressed a button, and the photos from last night came out. She picked them up and showed them to Danny with her eyes closed. She opened her eyes slightly when Danny didn't make any verbal reaction. The vampire seemed to be frozen in shock and humiliation. "Dan, yer lookin' green. Get into the other bathroom now well I check on 'Arry."

Danny shook his head to snap himself out of it and jogged out towards the direction of the stairs. Serenity sure hoped he'd make it in there before he started hurling. She cautiously opened the door that led to the bathroom to see that Harry was vomiting. "I doan get paid enough for this…" Serenity muttered as she carefully put Harry's glasses on the counter, got him a glass of water, and dampened a washcloth. "Jamie, I put yer glasses next to yeh, and there's a cup of water and a washcloth when you are, uh, done. I'm going to check on Dan. Just yell if yeh need meh." Harry grunted.

Serenity ran down the steps after grabbing a hair tie and a brush. She knocked on the door cautiously. "Huh…?" Danny said. Well, he wasn't throwing up currently. Serenity opened the door and walked in.

"How ya feelin'? she asked in concern.

"Like I'm goan to throw up any second now," Danny stated. He was leaning over the toilet and pulling back his long hair with one of his hands. Serenity sighed and brushed his hair back for him and tied it into a neat ponytail. "Tanks," Danny muttered. He suddenly coughed and yeah, I don't need nor want to explain what happened. Serenity rolled her eyes and set out a dampened cloth for him. She'd have to run to the kitchen and get him some water…

* * *

**THE NEXT DAY**

Serenity sighed when Danny and Harry cornered her demanding what happened the other day. "What do yeh remember?"

"…I remember carrying yer mattress over meh shoulder and uh… kissing 'Ar," Danny softly muttered with embarrassment.

Harry looked down sheepishly and muttered, "Throwing blankets on your head, Ren, kissing Ren against her will obviously, and uh… yeah, same last thing as him."

Serenity sighed and showed them one of the pictures of them kissing deeply. "There yeh go, yer first kiss, and neither of yeh really remember it."

Danny groaned and muttered, "Is tha' the worse of it?"

"Uh huh," Serenity lied smoothly. Danny seemed a little suspicious of her, but didn't call her out as a liar. Harry accepted it all too willingly.

Some things were just better left unsaid…

* * *

There you go! Uh, I need to go to bed now...


End file.
